The Glass Heart
by AnnieEchelonLeto
Summary: She's as innocent as the Lily flower, he's as mysterious as a magician. Can she break the spell of his pain? Can he risk his heart again?
1. Chapter 1

I never thought that someone as complicated as him would walk into my life like the way he did. On the outside, he was cold and cruel as a dark angel. But on the inside, his heart was like a small, lost child; scared, naive, upset, and unsure. But even if he needed my help to retry love again, I would be there for him because I loved him. His mysterious eyes, his British accent, his pale skin, his slender body, he just created a perfect prince in front of me.

It was still so hard to see him forgive himself for letting go of his first love. It was painful for him, because she was his everything, my only hope was to one day become his everything. He was a rose, so delicate, so fragile, but had many problem, so many thorns. I wanted to help him, for he was my love, my Severus.


	2. Chapter 2

"Promise me that you will call me when you reach London and that new school!" My mother was clinging to me like a baby to its mom, but I guess she had the right. I was leaving Illinois for a whole year. I was a witch, the only in the family, and the school I attended to control my witchcraft had a very low curriculum and I wanted a higher standard, so my school got me into a school in England called Hogwarts.

"Mom, relax, I will call you, I swear," I smiled at my mother, she was reluctant to return one.

"First Class passengers will board now!: the lady said over a microphone. It was time for me to leave my mom, I had to board with my class. I saw the tears form in her eyes, I didn't want her to cry, if she did, then I would cry too eventually.

"Oh, Elise, I'm going to miss you! We can send letters, call each other, oh this will be almost impossible! It will be just me and Zachary!" My mom cried. Zak was my 17 year old brother, I was 2 years younger than him.

"Mom, we won't lose contact, I promise, I love you!" I sniffed, she was starting to make me cry. We threw our arms around each other, savoring our last moments together. We released each other, gave a kiss, and I boarded a plane to my future.

I really didn't want to linger around my mother for too long or I would make the decision to not leave and stay with her and Zak. But that wouldn't be what my Dad would have wanted. He would have wanted me to do this. My dad had died 3 years ago of a brain tumor. I wasn't necessarily close to him; he had abandoned me and Zak and created a monster. He left when I was 2 and returned when I was 12. But I did learn right before he died, that he loved me and my brother, he had just been too crazy and scared to admit it.

"Enjoy your flight, miss," the flight attendent said cheerfully, taking me out of my daydream thoughts.

I smiled without emotion back at her. In my mind I was thing, "Back off, your fake, so screw off!" She didn't seem to be a real person.

I threw my carry-on above my seat and plopped down my window seat. No body sat next to me, figures, the girl with the wand gets to sit by herself.

Soon, the whole plane was boarded and in the air. I was emailing my brother from my laptop.

Me: How's mom doin?

Zak: She's going through your baby photos XD

Me: -_- screw you

Zak: Whaaat? It was ur decision anyway!

Me: Being the only witch in the family, would expect so!

Zak: Lol, true

Me: is she like , crying or having a breakdown?

Zak: Trust me, you would know if she was.

Me: lol, whatever just keep her happy. I'm takin my pills and sleeping 3 you

Zak: nighty night

My mom had given me sleeping pills, probably not the best parenting skills or choice, but I did accept them. Only a complete moron would sit through a flight from Illinois to London, England.

I swallowed the drugs, shrugged off the look I was getting from the people the other isles and put my Ipod earbuds into my ears and blasted my tunes. I was pretty sure I was disrupting others, but I didn't really care. My eyes closed and after a short period of time, I was asleep, and dreaming of my new life.

I was awoken by the sudden touch of the airplane to the ground. I practically jumped out of my seat, the sudden touch of the gravel, rumbling beneath the wheels of the enormous aircraft. The excitement was enough to make me jump in surprise. What made me jump even more was that, there, sitting next to me was a well-dressed, handsome guy sitting next to me, and watching me very closely.

I pulled my earbuds out, "Oh, my god, you scared the crap outta me!" I said.

The guy crossed his legs and laughed at me, "Oh, I'm sorry sweetie and don't worry, I'm not a pervert, I'm gay!" he had a British accent.

"Oh, it's nice to know, I'm not going to get raped on an airplane!" I laughed nervously. The guy just laughed again, his laugh was almost like music, it was a laugh that could make you smile.

The guy extended his hand, "I'm Rhett Johnson, and I couldn't help to notice your wand in your jacket pocket," he sounded almost like Sherlock Holmes.

I shook his hand, "I'm Elise, and no that isn't a wand, it's a wooden pen, my dad gave it to me before he died,"

Rhett snorted, "Oh, honey relax, I have one too! I'm a wizard silly!"

I shifted my weight awkwardly, "Oh,"

"So, are you going to Hogwarts? I've never seen you before! Where are you from? What year are you?" Rhett asked curiously, he sounded like a small child, eager to discover the world.

"Um, yeah. I'm new, I'm going to Hogwarts and I guess you could say I'm in my 5th year." I replied, things were getting less awkward.

Rhett snorted, "Well, I knew that you were a newbie! You're American! And I'm a 5th year too!"

The plane finally came to a stop and people started climbing to get their things. Rhett and I were faster than all of them, we got our stuff and got off that plane as soon as possible. It seemed that Rhett and I were both on the same page for our opinions on flying. It was a hell on Earth, or basically, in the air.

After about an hour and a half of the regular crap that no one enjoys. But in the time that Rhett and I were together, I had gotten to know him:

1. He was a very proud gay

2. His Mom loved him for being gay

3. His dad was struggling with the fact that his son was gay

4. His favorite color was lavender

5. His favorite movie was, "Gone With the Wind, " which was very ironic

6. His favorite thing to do was to do crossword puzzles

There was so many things that completed him to be him, those were my favorite ones.

When Rhett and I were out of the airport, we called for a taxi and headed straight for the London train station.

I was finally off to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

"So why were you in America, Rhett? You have a British accent, and I didn't see any of your relatives come to greet you at the airport." I asked. Rhett and I were pushing our carts, and our way through the train station.

"Well, my mother is British, while my father is American," Rhett explained, "My parents divorced when I was 13, so I visit my dad during the summer months and my mum during the winter or school breaks," Rhett stuck his arm out to stop me, and I did, looking for our train, "Elise, hop into your cart,"

I gave him a very questioning look, not sure of what he meant.

"Just do it," Rhett rolled his eyes at me, I did as I was told though, and before I knew it, Rhett was pushing me, my cart and his cart towards the wall. I froze, unable to scream, but the scenery changed, as I soon as I realized that the wall was magic. We were in Platform 9 3/4 and the Hogwarts Express was in sight.

"Oh. My. God."

Rhett laughed, "Oh, you Americans," I was unable to move. At all, it was like I was paralyzed in my whole body, I had never had seen anything like a magical wall, ever. I felt hands wrap around my backside and the back of my knees. Rhett was lifting me out of my cart.

"You okay Elise? Jesus, I've never seen even a first year react this way!" He was in hysteria with laughter.

I finally made my body move out of Rhett's warming arms, "Yeah, well, in America, we just get on a plane and fly the the damn school!" I said embarrassed from all the looks I was getting from everyone on the Platform. All Rhett did in response was laugh at me.

"Rhett, dear!: A lady in the distance was waving at us, pushing through the crowd, and Rhett waved back.

"Who's that?" I asked smiling at the lady coming towards us.

"My mum."

The woman finally reached us and immediately flung her arms around her son, giving him a kiss on the cheek, receiving one in return.

"Mum, I'd like to meet my new American friend, Elise," Rhett said, smiling proudly.

"Nice to meet you Elise, you can call me Grace!" She smiled at me. She was so beautiful, she had long, flowing dark hair, hazel eyes, and a tiny, pale face. I almost envied her beauty.

"Nice to meet you too, Grace, Rhett here is my new best friend, he has been a huge help to me," I said, trying to make a good impression of me.

Grace laughed, she had Rhett's amazing laugh, "Oh, I'm so glad to hear that! Well, let's get you too on board!"

With Grace's kind help, Rhett and I had a booth on the train with our things safely packed away. We came back for final goodbyes.

Rhett kissed and hugged his mother tenderly goodbye. Grace gave me a comforting hug as a lovely farewell. And before you knew it, the whole Hogwarts School Body was on it's way to another year of school.

"So, tell about your family," Rhett said curiously.

I sighed, "Well, there's me, and my 17 year old brother, Zak, not a wizard, my clinically depressed mother, not a witch, and my Grandmother, not a witch, and that's it."

Rhett raised an eyebrow.

I sighed again, "My dad abandoned our family at the wrong time and he came back when I was 11, then died when I was 14, he was killed by a brain tumor," I explained, "I really didn't know him, but I do believe that he loved Zak and me."

"Why did he leave? You don't have to tell me if I'm crossing a line here,"

"Well, my dad had been on drugs and had been a drunk for a long time and when I was 2, he was scared of his future and left and didn't return.

"My mom was cautious when he came back, and we slowly started to trust him, then 3 years later, he was dead of a brain tumor. We weren't close, he wasn't protective of him family, he was just scared of what he had I guess,"

Rhett's eyes were very sad but comfroting.

"My mom had gotten anxiety when my dad abandoned us, and it got worse when he died. She got so depressed that she wasn't able to function. She finally quit her job, and is now going to a rehab facility, but we have made her room like our home, and basically, my grandma takes care of Zak and me."

Rhett put a hand on my knee, trying to make things seem better, "Oh, Elise, I am so sorry!" he cried. He was really compassionate.

I smiled, "Hey, I"m honestly cool with it," I pulled my phone out, "Oh, crap," my mom had called me 5 times.

"What?" Rhett took his hand off my knee..

"I gotta call my mom, she's probabling freaking," Rhett nodded as my phone dialed my mother.

She almost picked up instantly, "Elise?"

"Hi mom, I'm on the train to Hogwarts now!" I said.

"Why didn't you call me? I've been worried sick about you all day!" She was almost in hysterics.

"Sorry, mom, things were hectic over here, but I have a new friend here who's gotten me this far along the journey," I said, smiling at Rhett. He blushed.

"Oh really now? What's their name?"

"His name is Rhett, and he is absolutly awesome!" I said.

"Just be careful, don't let him do anything that you aren't willing to do..." She was going to start a rant.

"Relax mom, he's gay," I sighed. Rhett snorted.

"Oh, " She said embarrassed. I heard another female voice at the other end of the line, "Sweetie, I have to go now, but we will talk again soon,"

"Okay, mom, take it easy, okay?" I said.

"Mhmm, bye now, and remember I love you, she said warmly.

I smiled gently, "I love you too, bye," and I hung up. My mother may have been in rehab, but I still loved her dearly. She had always taken care of Zak and me when we needed her.

"Oh, Elise, you have the most beautiful smile I have ever seen!" Rhett suddenly said.

I blushed, "Aw, thanks, Rhett,"

"You're welcome! I just wanted to say something about it!"

I laughed, it was the smallest things about Rhett that I loved and cherished a lot. And that is what our friendship would be. Loved and Cherished.


	4. Chapter 4

On the rest of the way to Hogwarts, Rhett was asking me about my old Witchcraft and Wizardry School. There really wasn't much to tell, I mean my old school was a basic copy off of Hogwarts, which was totally pathetic how America can't even be original. My school just had lower standards; we even had the same houses, which made Rhett happy to know that I was in the same house as him, Gryffindor. I wasn't on the Quidditch teams, no magic-chess club, all I was to my school was an academic scholar and to be able to perform that material.

By the time I had told Rhett about my past life, we had arrived at our new home. It felt terrifying to know that millions of other students were now a part of my family, and only false move could ruin my first impression on them.

Rhett and I were outside of the train when all of sudden, Rhett pulled me closer to him, "Elise," he whispered in my ear, "you see those 3 kids up there," I nodded, "That's Harry Potter and his friends, they saved Hogwarts from You-Know-Who supposedly last year."

"I knew that, Rhett, in America, we studied him for like 2 weeks then moved on to You-Know-Who for the rest of the year," I said Rhett looked astonished, his mouth hanging wide open, as if he was expecting food like a little hungry baby. I laughed at him.

We got into the closest self-drawn carriage that had nothing at all pulling it, and we were off to the castle. It looked really eerie from a distance but at the same time, it felt heart-warming. It reminded me of Frankenstein's Castle or maybe medieval times, either way, it was enormous. My old school wasn't traditional like the others, it was modern. It was basically a mansion in the middle of New York, kind of like the X-men Mansion. There were about 1 thousand kids attending at that school in America, here, it could almost be close to 1 million, or more.

All the students on the train, including Rhett and I, walked through the castle until we reached a candle-lit hall. There were students already seated waiting, patiently for dinner. Some were chatting, some were reconnecting with old friends, and some were casting spells at the floating lights. It was like New York City, so much energy, so rambunctious.

I felt Rhett tug on my arm and I followed him as we found a couple of empty seats at one table where kids were staring a whispering to each other, they somehow knew I was different. I felt my cheeks get warm, knowing that I must have been looking like hell or something, with my hair covering my face. I was so nervous.

"Hey, Elise, sit down," Rhett smiled at me. I sat down, feeling the butterflies flying around my whole body. I didn't know why, but everything seemed so much bigger to me. I was no longer in America where things seemed simple. But now, I was surrounded by people who had different traditions, a different culture. I was almost scared for my own pitiful life, but I had to remind myself that my father would have told me to man up, and not to be scared. So I sucked in some air, and tried to be unafraid.

All of a sudden, an elderly man stood up and walked to a podium he had some type of presence that made the whole room go silent without making a single sound.

"Welcome to Hogwarts my students, welcome back students who have been here previously years, and welcome to new students, welcome to your home," The man said, "I am Professor Dumbledore, your Headmaster and I am pleased to see all of you here today. The first year students have already been sorted, so let's eat!" Dumbledore clapped his hands and there before all the students, was a long table filled with food for as long as the eyes could see.

"Dig in!" Rhett said to me, as he grabbed a whole bunch of mashed potatoes and slammed them onto his plate. I laughed at him, he may have been gay but he was still very much, a guy.

After about an hour of eating amazing food and talking to people in the Great Hall, or what the kids called it, Dumbledore made all the students sing the school song and sent each and everyone of them to their common rooms for bed. Rhett and I followed our House Boy and Girl sleepily. It was not too long before we both were passed out in our beds.


End file.
